


Just a Game, Right?

by Captastra



Series: The Outer Worlds Drabbles [2]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Never try to ride a mantiqueen, Ride or die group, Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captastra/pseuds/Captastra
Summary: Never let Felix decide on a game, especially after Rhea tells stories from her life on Earth.
Series: The Outer Worlds Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072961
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Just a Game, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Come on, it’s just a game, what could go so wrong?

“Come on, it’s just a game, what could go so wrong? ,“ Max said sarcastically from where he hid behind a rock.

Felix was seated next to him, glancing occasionally around the rock before moving quickly to hide again.

“Hey, what I came up with was an amazing idea. An idea worthy of any serial,” Felix snapped right back at him.

“No what you did was get us nearly killed.”

A roar bellowed from near their hiding spot causing the two to hunker down even more.

“No one said you have to come. And we are doing just fine, than--”

“Shut up,” Max hissed at Felix. A shadow covered them but the mantiqueen appeared to be unable to see them.

A loud scream from farther behind them pulled the attention of the mantiqueen.

“Was that Nyoka?” Felix asked, a bit of awe in his voice. The sound of a machine gun firing answered his question.

“We should move.”

Max started to run while the mantiqueen was distracted, but when he turned around to make sure Felix was ok he didn’t see him. Felix, Max saw, was in fact running towards the beast. That fucking kid, Max thought before turning back to prepare to save the others.

As he grumbled to himself watching the scene before him, a feminine voice came from behind him.

“Gonna invite me in on all the fun?”

Turning around, Max took in Rhea in her usual confident stance with a smirk on her face.

“Oh please, join in.” Max said sarcastically. “Might actually make out of this alive then.”

Rhea couldn’t help but laugh as she took in the scene next to Max. Nyoka and Felix were running around the mantiqueen, narrowly avoiding the sharp forelimbs that would easily cut them in two.

Upon seeing Rhea, Felix immediately started waving at her and pointing to the mantiqueen.

“Boss, boss,” Felix yelled out, “You’re going to enjoy this.”

“Heeeeey cap.” Nyoka yelled cheerfully while continuing growth to shoot the mantiqueen.

“Oh lord,” Rhea muttered, making Max laugh.

“Enjoy what exactly,” she yelled back at him.

“We’re going to ride the mantiqueen,” Felix yelled back, ducking quickly as one of the forelimbs came very close to his head. “Like that story you told us last night.”

Confused at Felix’s response, Rhea turned to Max for answers.

Max shrugged, “you told us about bull riding back on Earth last night and I guess he took that to heart.”

She stared at him for a moment before doubling over laughing. “He wants to ride a mantiqueen?”

Max could help but chuckle along as Rhea struggled to catch her breath. “He knows he’s going to die if he does that right?”

A snort escaped her lips, causing Rhea to laugh even harder. “Why—why are you and Nyoka here?”

Max stared at Nyoka and Felix as he caught his own breath. “Ahh Nyoka figured why not and someone had to make sure these two came back alive.”

It took Rhea a couple seconds to compose herself before she took a deep breath and gave Max a playful shove.

“Well next time make sure to invite me.”

Another yell from Nyoka followed by the sound of a machine gun firing drew their attention.

“C’mon boss, I know with you we can—oh shit—we can do this,” Felix yelled as he continued to avoid the mantiqueens limbs.

Rhea looked to Max with a smirk, “should we go save them from themselves.”

Sweeping his arm in a grand gesture towards the raging mantiqueen and their companions, Max mirrored Rhea’s grin.

“After you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
